Shadows And Moonlight
by FriendlyCurse
Summary: Yuki has finally managed to get away from the frustrations of Japan and found a comfortable, peaceful life in England. Until the day he met a woman with red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Cold gray light filtered through the open windows, a bittersweet improvement on the mocking glow of the computer monitor. Yuki sighed and kicked his chair away from the desk where a flashing cursor demanded progress. The calendar on the wall reminded him that the deadline was approaching fast.

He silently cursed Shigure as he went to get a midnight snack. Or lunch. It depended on who you asked since he had become a devoted night owl in recent years. Without school to force him into a diurnal schedule he had gladly chosen to sleep through the more active hours during the day. Sometimes he missed the bright warmth of the sun but more than that he was glad to avoid the potentially troublesome attention of women. A few 24 hour stores allowed him to get away with very few daylight outings and it helped that he had moved far enough there was no one who knew him as 'Prince Yuki'.

Now and then he missed the flattery but here in England he was mostly just a curiosity. While it was noticed unknown for Japanese people to move to the UK, most seemed to prefer larger cities and the medium-sized towns like this still considered any Asian to be an exotic novelty. While it could be very irritating at times it did set him apart in such a way very few people were comfortable touching him without a lot of polite conversation first. Being hugged by a stranger? Not going to happen.

After inspecting the nearly empty refrigerator he pulled on a coat and began the long walk to the nearest store. While he could have taken his car that would only return him to the computer faster and he needed to think.

"_Writing is so __**easy**__, Yuki!" _Shigure had said cheerfully. "_You have gotten perfect grades in all those writing classes, you should just write books for a living like I do!"_

Yuki snorted in irritation. He hadn't mentioned writers block and how hard it could be to maintain a consistently good plot. What happens next? His characters were entirely uncooperative, all logical avenues to the best ending seemed blocked.

With a heavy sigh he looked up at the sky and felt a sharp pang of loneliness. The moon and stars seemed so lifeless these days. On clear nights he often found himself missing the good old days with Tohru. He even missed Shigure sometimes. Now and then, Kyo... but not as often.

However frustrating and tense those days had been, they remained the best in his life. He could swear the color drained from the world the day Tohru fell in love and moved out. She had been the glue that held them together and once she left they drifted apart. Shigure called once in a while to chat. No one had seen Kyo for over five years. Tohru stopped by to check on Shigure now and then with her children but little more. Of course she had kept their secret - even from her new family.

Without her optimism constantly pushing at him, the cynicism he tried to fight off became overwhelming and he simply gave up. All he had left was one of his characters, a woman he modeled after Tohru, to force a bit of a positive outlook on him.

His steps slowed a little more with each block as the pointlessness of his life weighed on him more and more. Alone in a foreign country, hardly ever even speaking to other people, writing mediocre books… the best aspect of the whole situation was that Akito was half a world away.

_Is this really my life?_ He looked up at the indifferent moon. _Is there ever going to be a point to it?_

The only reason to keep living was the hope that some day some poor child would be born and the curse would transfer to them. Until then any dreams of a normal life were absolutely futile. He would always be trapped by the laws of a world most people didn't even know existed. One he was charged to prevent them from ever discovering.

It took effort to force his feet to keep plodding forward toward the brightly lit store where normal people lived normal lives with normal problems. He moved silently among the shelves, missing the more outgoing and friendly clerks in Japanese stores. Of course he knew where everything was but still he missed the cheerful calls of welcome as he stepped through the door. Here people just didn't care as much.

Once he had gathered enough ingredients to make food for a couple of days, he paid and hurried out. The woman behind the counter was young, lovely, and tried desperately to draw him into conversation as she did every time. As much as he would love to have someone to talk to he knew where it would lead and that was not somewhere he had the option of being.

Further depressed, he trudged back toward his house. As usual it was mostly deserted at this time of night away from the main roads so it took him by surprise when he saw a woman sitting on the bench of a bus stop where no bus would be stopping until morning. She seemed to be writing in a journal but he saw her eyes flick up and survey the surroundings fairly often.

Muggers just keep getting prettier, he thought to himself as he crossed the street to avoid getting too close. Short blonde hair escaped from a hat that almost hid her hazel eyes. He watched carefully as he passed by, as amazed by those eyes as he had been the first time he saw someone with them. They seemed to pick up the color of whatever clothing the person was wearing. The red of her scarf almost seemed to glow from those eyes as she watched him.

Without warning she shoved the book in her pocket and started to sprint across the street. He took a deep breath, preparing to defend himself… then he heard a shuffle of feet behind him as someone spun and ran away. She disappeared over a garden wall in pursuit of whoever that had been. Strange.

He glanced back at the bus stop and saw that the journal had not been secure enough before she ran away and had fallen from her pocket. There was no sign of her returning soon so he quickly crossed the street and picked it up.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw the words scrawled across the cover. 'Private! _Don't read this! This means YOU!'_

It seemed like something Tohru would write on her diary cover if she kept one. Torn between curiosity and good manners, he tucked it in one of the bags and continued on. It would be tempting to look… but if he returned the next night she might be there again. It would make sense if they maintained a similar schedule.

Once he was safely back in his house he set the book on the coffee table, made a sandwich and put away the rest of the groceries.

The cursor was still blinking at him when he sat down, laughing at his lack of ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Are you ignoring me!?" Angry shouts and sharp pounding on the door dragged him out of a deep sleep. "Open up! This is the police!"

"Police?" He felt a stab of fear then shook it off. He hadn't done anything wrong. He stumbled to the door, trying to wake up the rest of the way. As soon as he turned the knob the door flew open and knocked him back to reveal the woman from the bus stop. She looked surprisingly irate though she was attempting to cover it with an urgent politeness as was common in this country.

"Did you pick up a book lying on the ground last night?" She demanded, stepping uncomfortably close.

Yuki took a step back. "Yes, you dropped it when you took off. I thought it would be rude to leave it lying arou-"

"Did you read anything?" She demanded, somehow working up more intensity as she kicked the door closed behind her and stepped forward again. She was mere inches away...

"What? No! Of course not." He blinked, stepping back again as he pointed to the coffee table. "You clearly did not wish it to be read. I was going to see if you were at the bus stop later tonight."

"It's after dark." She pointed out as she hurried over and scooped the book up. "Why aren't you already awake?"

"I usually don't wake up until almost eight." He said as he fought back a yawn.

"Why not?" She demanded, looking him over with undisguised suspicion.

"I work best at night. How did you know where to find me?" He asked, his mind started moving well enough to ask the obvious.

"Take a guess how many Japanese men live within walking distance of that bus stop." She said, flipping through the book to make sure all the pages were intact.

"I suppose that's a good point." He sighed, knowing perfectly well that there were none. There were very few Asians in this city - it was part of the appeal. It set him apart and made him less approachable. British society was nothing if not polite and in towns like this manners overrode curiosity.

"And you really didn't read anything?" She pushed, eying him warily.

"Of course not." He was unable to control his indignant tone this time. "Why would I read a woman's diary? It's very rude."

"Journal.' She corrected quickly. "Rude or not, most guys would jump at the chance."

"I take it you have some rather large secrets?" He asked, looking her over again. "You don't carry yourself as a member of the police force normally would. Was that a lie?"

"No." She said defensively. "I got transferred from the regular force into… special services. Most of my work is undercover."

"Well, I shouldn't keep you, then." He said letting practicality win over his own curiosity.

"Are you human?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"What?" He tried to hide the sudden electric jolt of fear that shot up his spine.

"Respecting others, no curiosity, no flirting…" She grinned at him. "Either you aren't human or you're hiding something."

"I'm Japanese." He said defensively. "We usually respect the wishes of others."

"Maybe I need to move to Japan." She said with a sad smile. "I already know I like the food. There's a brilliant sushi place downtown."

He cringed. "Mediocre at best. You really think that is what sushi should taste like?"

"What, you know a better place?" She laughed.

"No, it's just that I could do better myself and I'm not a properly trained chef."

"Is that right?" She grinned. "You should show me the way it's done, then!"

What have I done? He frowned. "Isn't it a bit late for eating?"

"Oh, I usually eat around this time. I work at night, too." She said with a weak laugh.

He considered saying he needed to get to work, telling her to travel halfway across the globe… but he felt bad for her thinking that cheap, westernized muck was sushi. Shigure kept him supplied with the less common ingredients so he could have that occasional taste of home but more than anything he just wanted to enjoy a few minutes of company. It had been so long since he had actually talked to another human. Exchanging empty pleasantries did not count.

"Alright. I'll show you how it's done. I don't have any suitable fish but I can make a few vegetable rolls."

"Really?" She blinked at him. It was almost unnerving… she wasn't wearing red today but her eyes still seemed to be. "I didn't expect you to go to any extra effort…"

"It's no trouble." He said with as genuine a smile as possible. "I did just wake up and I would be making something to eat soon, anyway. Would you like some tea?"

What am I doing? Yuki demanded silently. This is insanity! Stupidity! Every moment she is here is one more chance for things to go terribly wrong!

"Sure, thank you." She smiled, following him to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her well away from where he would be working and started the kettle boiling. She sat and watched as he measured and began washing rice. "My name is Victoria Seras, by the way."

"I'm Yuki Sohma, though I imagine you already found that out." He said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, there are a few fans of your books around here who claim to be your friends but don't really know anything about you." She said absently.

"Everyone wants to know someone famous. Even if the fame is an illusion." He shook his head. "My name exists in print and that seems to be good enough."

"I suppose so. What do you write?"

"Oh, this and that. I've been thinking about setting it aside, though. It's hardly the glamorous lifestyle I had been led to believe it would be. I mean, I didn't expect it to be… but it's even more difficult than I thought it would be with very little real reward."

"Has to be easier than chasing criminals all the time." There was a familiar note of bitterness in her tone.

"Who was it you were chasing, anyway?" He asked. "It's not often someone is able to sneak up on me."

"Oh… uh… you know criminals around here. They can be pretty clever sometimes." Her laugh was unbearably forced. "We've been trying to catch that one for a while."

"Is that so…" He murmured as he set the rice to boil and turned to pour the tea before preparing the vegetables.

She was silent and he watched her from the corner of his eye. She fidgeted nervously, one hand protectively resting over the journal in the pocket of her coat. The woman had secrets and he wasn't sure how hard to push… he knew how uncomfortable and dangerous it could be to be cornered by someone determined to learn more.

"So, you live here alone?" Her bright, uncomfortable tone was so like Tohru's when she first learned the truth that he paused while chopping. Why did the reminder have to hurt so much?

"Yes." He said softly.

"It's a big house for one person to keep up with, isn't it?" She asked, looking around. The slight widening of her eyes made it obvious when she realized that the question might be insensitive.

"I don't use most of the house." He admitted calmly. "I had roommates in the past and found it to be a trying experience. I much prefer to have true privacy."

"You don't get lonely?" She asked before she could think, cringing at another rude question.

"I suppose sometimes I do." He chuckled. Her awkwardness was endearing and he simply couldn't bring himself to be upset as he might have been long ago. "I suppose that is why I find myself making sushi for government officials."

"Oh…" She said softly, looking suddenly quite uncomfortable.

"I apologize if I offended you." He said with a small smile as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I did not mean for that to be in any way troubling. I do enjoy the company and the break in routine."

"I didn't really mean to get in the way is all."

"You haven't. I could easily have refused to accommodate you and asked you to leave. I am doing this because I would like to."

"I really am grateful. I hadn't expected you to take me seriously at all." She smiled.

"Sometimes it can be difficult to tell." He admitted as he arranged the fillings and set up the assembly area. "It has taken time to get used to British humor and once in a while I misjudge intentions. Still, it would be a crime to let you walk away with no idea what good food is and I could use a taste of home. Let go of any guilt you might have, alright?"

"Alright." She grinned and walked over to lean on the other side of the counter. The proximity made him nervous even though there was still a large obstacle between them. "So, will you show me how to make them as you go? I've always wondered."

"Sure, it's easy." He smiled and explained how the rolls would be assembled after the rice finished cooking. It seemed to take far too long and they lapsed back into uncomfortable small talk, both of them giving vague responses to general questions. He found himself regretting not reading the journal as his curiosity grew. What was she hiding?

Once the rice was done he gladly focused on making rolls and instructing her on making them without any more physical contact than was absolutely necessary. When they had made as many rolls as they could, he used the few remaining ingredients to form a few rice balls to have as a snack later.

They ate the sushi standing at the counter and he smiled at Victoria's shocked grin. It was difficult to get good nori and rice so the flavors were slightly off anywhere he had found Japanese food served. As she took a bite of one of the pieces he had cut a little too large he glimpsed something that made him pause. Her teeth… she seemed to have fangs… and if her eyes were hazel the way the lights were positioned it should have nullified the color shifting effects but they were still red.

She noticed his focus and swallowed quickly. "You okay? You seem a bit pale…"

"I'm…. fine." He said softly as he took an empty plate to the sink and listened carefully for movement. He had known she was different but this… she must have a curse similar to that of his own family. It would explain her behavior…

"Something is bothering you." She said from far too close, accusation in her eyes as he spun around to face her – barely a foot away. Out of habit his muscles were tense and he fell into a defensive stance. "A lot."

"I'm not comfortable with people being too close." He said, forcing himself to stand up straight. Try as he might he couldn't relax his muscles, though.

"Is it because you aren't human?" She asked calmly, standing motionless.

"I am human." He protested.

"You smell of something else." She pointed out. "And your heart is racing the way a criminal's does when he gets caught."

He watched her silently, trying to judge what she was thinking or what she might do but there was nothing in her posture or expression to give away her intentions.

"Maybe we should both come clean." She said after a moment. "I know you suspect something of me, though I have no idea what… and I have no doubt about you being less than human."

"Less than human?" He asked, his anger rising quickly. He might be different but he was hardly less than human. This curse made him more than human!

"I didn't mean that to sound cruel, Yuki." She said firmly. "The point is if we don't tell each other what's going on we will both drive ourselves crazy trying to figure it out. Since we both have something going on, neither can blackmail the other and it would be in the best interest of both of us to keep quiet about it."

He watched her warily, trying to judge her sincerity. She had a good point, if she really did have a secret as big as his it would be wise for both to keep it to themselves. She already knew there was something different about him and that made her very dangerous. At worst he would have to call home and have her memory erased…

"I'm a vampire." She blurted, watching him for an unfavorable reaction.

"A vampire?" He blinked, stumbling back a step to lean against the sink as that information processed. "Undead? Blood drinker? Dies in sunlight?"

"Basically, yeah…" She murmured, looking away from him.

"So not a police officer." She could kill him and no one would believe a thing.

"Well, not normal police." She admitted. "I work for an organization that hunts rogue vampires and any other dangerous creatures that threaten the people of England."

"So last night…"

"Yeah… another vampire almost made a snack out of you. I got rid of him, though."

"I see.." He closed his eyes a moment. So this woman was a good vampire, an undead law enforcer. One who saved his life if she were telling the truth and he was quite certain she was.

"What about you, then?" She pushed.

"I…" He took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he'd said this out loud to someone other than a family member. "I'm cursed. A few people in my family share the curse. If I come in close contact with women I turn into a rat."

"A rat? Really?" She blinked, it took a moment for her own shock to subside. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"We are very careful not to let our curse be known." He sighed. "It is an inconvenience but not harmful or dangerous to others. Mostly just embarrassing and… most people wouldn't understand."

"So everyone in your family turns into rats?"

"No. Each person under the influence of the curse will turn into an animal from the Chinese zodiac. Only one of each type at a time. I was unfortunate enough to be born with the curse of the rat."

"How do you avoid people touching you?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, I live alone in a country where people respect personal space and work at nights writing books to minimize contact with people in general." He said with a small smile. "Back home many of the others live together isolated from those who do not suffer the curse. I do not wish to live that way, though. I may be isolated here but at least I'm free."

"Bloody hell… being a vampire is difficult enough but I can't imagine how hard it would be to be so close to normal and still have to stay alone." She shook her head and hopped up on a clean section of counter, politely sitting far enough to be well out of reach.

"You get used to it." He shrugged and wished he could mean it.

"Shouldn't have to, though." She sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Being a vampire can't be all that easy, either." He pointed out. "I doubt people shrug off the loss of blood with a smile."

"Well, no… The blood I drink comes from a hospital. Donated and cleaned. No one gets hurt and no one has to know. The ones who go after humans are my usual targets. If they sought out help they would survive. Instead they kill people in the hopes of gaining power." She shook her head. "They can't be powerful enough, though. They have no real hope."

"It bothers you to kill them."

"Killing anyone bothers me. I had a lot of trouble at first. It seemed like people should be able to control themselves. It's not like the hunger is all-consuming. The change doesn't make you into someone you're not, it just gives you the power to be who you really are. I guess I mostly just don't like to admit that so many people have a dark side." She sighed and looked out the window. "Anyway, all this is kept hidden from normal people to prevent panic. The Hellsing Organization takes it very seriously so..."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." He assured her. "Even if I did people would assume I'm obsessing over a new book. My family is equally protective of our secret, though. Please be careful to say nothing. If it was discovered I had told anyone I would be forced to return to Japan and live in seclusion with the others. I much prefer living here in peace."

"I understand." She hopped down from the counter and smiled at him. "Are you really devoted to being lonely or would it be okay for me to stop by and say hello once in a while?"

A short but violent war played out in his mind as common sense battled misery. "I suppose it would be alright if you came by sometimes."

"Thank you!" She grinned. "I always feel a bit like the odd one out around the organization. Most people can't look beyond what I am and the others... Well, they tend to be a little intense..."

"There is nothing lonelier than being in a crowd that doesn't know you." He nodded.

"You're the first person I've ever met who really understands what that means." Before he could move she had taken the few steps separating them and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you. Oh! It's getting late! I have to go check in but I'll be back in a few days, alright? Bye!"

She dashed out to leave him in shocked silence, his brain stumbling over the same thought like a skipping record. I didn't transform.


	3. Chapter 3

_I didn't transform..._ He thought at the blinking cursor that hadn't moved all night. That had never happened except with the brief hugs from his cousins at the annual banquet. _I suppose it makes sense. She is technically not alive anymore if she is a vampire_.

That helped him get beyond the shock but he still wasn't sure what to think about the situation, what to think of _her_. She was nice, perhaps the nicest person he had met in England, and she understood the necessary isolation of being so different that normal interaction with regular people was impossible. It didn't hurt that she really was quite pretty... but what was he really going to do about all this? He should report the truth to Akito but that would require breaking his promise and would most likely be followed by an order to return home.

That was the last thing he wanted. What bothered him now was that the one thing he wanted most was another hug from an undead predator.

Almost a week passed with a pale imitation of normalcy settling into place. He went through the motions of his routine, set aside the book he had been working on and began something new. Since he was unable to stop thinking about impossible hope he simply used it as the basis for the new tale and words flowed freely, almost allowing him to distract himself from his own life.

He was fifteen chapters in when the doorbell rang and he froze, momentarily enjoying the rare burst of excitement before hurrying to the front door. It was almost three o'clock in the morning and only one person could possibly be waiting on the other side.

Victoria smiled at him from the other side and held up a bag containing a few boxes that smelled strongly of curry. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

"Sorry it's been so long, things got a bit crazy for a few days there." She carried the food up to the kitchen. "You know, it occurred to me after I left… you said you turn into a rat if a girl gets too close to you. I completely forgot about that… I was just so happy to have met someone I could talk to. You didn't change, though."

"No… it seems to apply only to living women." He said, taking one of the boxes of curry with a nod of thanks. He was still getting used to the curry here - the Indian style was far more popular than the Japanese style and it often threw him off. They were similar but this variation was a bit of an acquired taste.

"Oh." Her smile did not quite hide disappointment.

"Were you hoping you _could_ change me?" He asked, torn between disappointment and amusement.

"Well, not really. I mean, it would be rude and might be painful or something and I don't want to cause you discomfort… I just bet you would be a cute rat." She admitted awkwardly.

Yuki almost laughed, her embarrassment was actually quite charming. She was honest and thoughtful… even if it _was _mostly in retrospect if her enthusiasm got in the way. "No, Miss Seras, it does not hurt. It can be a little embarrassing, though. I have no control over how long it will last and my clothes do not change form with me. It is an inconvenience, nothing more."

"Oh, that's good."

"I thought vampires could only drink blood." He said after a moment of watching her.

"Well, that's all that relieves the hunger… but I do miss normal food and this is a good excuse to enjoy the flavors." She grinned, picking out a chunk of meat. "So, what book are you working on now? Is it the next in the romance series?"

He almost choked on a mouthful of rice and he was sure he had turned an unflattering shade of red. "Sorry, I hadn't expected you to know anything about my work."

"Well of course I do!" She laughed. "I found a few of your books to read between missions. They are really quite good and I'm just dying to know whether things work out between Xander and Suzie."

"I honestly don't know and I'm sorry to say it is not the book I've been focusing on. My publisher doesn't know how angry to be. The planned release of the next book has to be pushed back but they are pleased with the chapters I sent from the new one."

"I don't know how disappointed to be." She laughed.

"Perhaps when I get a bit further you can offer your opinions."

"Really?" She grinned, eyes sparkling happily. "I'd love a sneak peek!"

_Would she recognize the character I based on her?_ He wondered as they ate in comfortable silence. _Or am I projecting the qualities I wish to see in her and using those?_

"Ever miss Japan?" She asked after a while.

"Sometimes, I suppose. There are benefits and drawbacks to both Japan and England. I'm sure that can be said of any country. I do miss the cherry blossoms in the spring but little else."

"I've seen pictures of that…" She sighed wistfully. "It was on the list of things I wanted to see when I was alive. Now it doesn't seem likely I'll get the chance. If I ever find myself in Japan it will be hunting something terrible, sightseeing won't be an option."

"Perhaps you will find yourself there some day. It really is a lovely place and I probably would have enjoyed it more if I didn't have to worry about bumping into people."

"I'd love to believe that but I'm not sure even my optimism can stretch that far." She said with a sad smile. Victoria tossed her empty curry container in the trash. "Small pleasures are all I really have left. Visiting with you seems to be the only part of my life that isn't filled with violence."

"Pardon me for saying it, Miss Seras, but you do not seem the violent type." He shook his head, still amazed that this slight woman was a dangerous killer.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She grumbled. "I wasn't really a great officer when I was alive. I ended up like this in the line of duty and really didn't have much choice but to join the Hellsing Organization. Since then I've really had to push to become what they needed me to be. It's sort of 'kill or be killed' when you're a vampire and I have to prove that I deserve to live."

"You can't just back out and live in peace somewhere?" He frowned, not liking that she was forced to be something she was not.

"I honestly don't know. I never asked." She admitted, leaning against the counter and looking out the window. "What we do needs to be done and I'm one of a small number of people who can make a real difference. As much as I don't like to kill people, I'd rather be there to stop them than live quietly with the knowledge that innocent people are dying because I refused to step up and protect them. If I'm going to feel guilty either way, I'd rather take the lives of dangerous creatures."

"That is really very admirable, Miss Seras." It was not difficult to be sincere, he doubted he would have the same determination under the circumstances.

"Please… just call me Victoria." Her attention was no longer on him, though. She checked her watch and sighed. "I have to run... They'll be wondering where I am."

"Miss... Victoria..." His stomach knotted as she turned a questioning gaze on him and he fell silent. Everything he had considered saying suddenly sounded very foolish in his own mind , speaking any of it out loud would be absurd.

"Yeah?" She seemed confused for only a moment before smiling. "You don't have to worry about being formal or polite with me, Yuki. I think at this point we may know each other better than most people."

Before he could protest she stepped forward and hugged him. He relaxed after a brief moment of surprise and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying his first real hug.

He reluctantly released her when she began to pull away. "Thank you, Victoria."

"You've missed out on a lot of life with that curse of yours. Might consider catching up." She smiled and stood on her toes to give him a brief kiss before dashing out of the room with a quick goodbye called over her shoulder.

"I might..." He murmured after her.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in months it didn't feel like a battle. Yuki sat at the computer and words flowed with ease. The anticipation of Victoria's next visit was almost as satisfying as her presence and an unfamiliar optimism invaded his world. Where he might have once suffered a profusion of doubts and fears he now found it impossible to care.

Had that kiss been a prelude to more? Was it just meant in a friendly way? It didn't matter at all. Of course he held on to a seed of hope… but it would be enough just to be near her. Even if it was only occasionally. Did he love her? He wasn't sure yet. Yuki knew it was entirely possible he might but he really did know very little about her and proclaiming those emotions to be burgeoning love was premature.

Everything would work out in the end and it was pointless to spend time worrying. For the time being he simply let his excitement flow onto the screen and drive the story forward. Finally life was getting better.

His chair skittered back as he stood and darted out of the room. The doorbell finally rang! He composed himself upon entering the last room and walked the rest of the way to the door, smiling at the cheerful woman waiting as he pulled it open. She wore only a light jacket over jeans and t-shirt in spite of the chill on the wind but of course that didn't bother her. She stepped in and closed the door before hugging him.

"Sorry it's been so long. It's not easy to get away without a lot of questions."

"It's only been a few days." Yuki smiled, returning the hug happily. Sometimes it had felt like a long time since he had seen her but he kept busy with his book and cleaning the house when he reached places where he needed to think.

Looking over some of the rarely used rooms he was shocked by how much dust had accumulated, how abandoned they felt. It was somewhat comforting to know he would not be embarrassed if she chose to explore the house now.

"It felt like forever." She sighed. "So much going on lately… they think something big is going to happen soon."

"How concerned should I be?" He frowned.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't worry." She said quickly, leaning back enough to see his face but not releasing him. "Most of the major activity is in larger cities. Around here there are some stray vampires and those fleeing capture but nothing really bad."

"I meant for you." He clarified.

"You're worried about me?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course. It's not that I lack confidence in your ability so much as the possibility of you being sent into a situation where you might be outnumbered. It doesn't matter how strong you are if the numbers are against you."

"I suppose that's true but I wouldn't worry at all." She laughed. "I'm not alone when it comes to more important missions. I may lead the charge sometimes but there are others fighting with me and not all of them are human."

"Good." He smiled, much comforted. There had been some small concern tugging at the back of his mind that they might send her into any situation too dangerous for humans. If they hunted vampires it seemed unlikely they would try too hard to protect one - even if it was on their side.

They went to sit and chat in the kitchen over some tea and it seemed only moments passed before Victoria was setting her mug in the sink and saying goodbye. He began to protest only to see it was an hour to dawn. Still, he considered asking her to stay…

Much to his bliss the kiss he received this time was longer and more heartfelt. _What kind of fool falls in love with an undead woman? _He chastised himself silently as the door closed behind her. The aspect that troubled him most was the concern that he might be influenced simply by the fact that he _could_ touch her without changing.

He shook his head, refusing to believe it. That was certainly a wonderful aspect but Victoria was an incredible person. She was kind, intelligent, loyal, beautiful… What was not to love about her? Had she been a normal human woman he was quite certain he would be in a state of despair rather than elation.

Slowly he made his way back to the study, feeling a bit like he was drifting through the clouds with an absurd smile upon his face. He sat and stared at the screen without seeing it. He thought again about buying a camera so he could at least have a picture of her. Would she be visible? He had forgotten to ask whether that was another rumor or one of the facts when it came to vampires.

"So this is the little rat distracting my policegirl…" The deep, amused voice sent a burst of fear through Yuki and when he jumped from the chair spun to the source he was not comforted by what he saw. A man in a red coat and matching large-brimmed hat was staring at him upsidedown from the ceiling, only half of him visible as he drifted closer.

Yuki's brain stumbled over the bespectacled man defying the laws of reality as his lower half floated through the attic while the upper half regarded him with an odd combination of amusement and disdain.

"She… told…" He managed with effort, uncertain what to think or how to react. He knew Yuki was a rat… she swore she wouldn't tell. Hurt warred with fear as the man drifted closer before dropping out of the ceiling and gently setting his boots on the ground. Right side up he was no less menacing in spite of his smile.

"There is nothing she can hide from me if I wish to know." He took another step forward and Yuki took a step back. "And I wanted to know why she has been acting oddly the last few weeks. Where she goes when she takes 'a night off' between missions. Why her shots have not been as clean as they should be."

"I have no desire to distract her from her duties." He assured the man, taking another step back.

"Good," He said with a wide smile that clearly showed sharp fangs. "Then we agree."

Before Yuki could take a breath to respond the man had covered what ground there was left between them and pain exploded in Yuki's neck. He could feel the long gouges the man created - not just puncture marks as most people would expect. It seemed like both hours and only moments passed before he was released, too weak to stand.

He smirked down at Yuki, blood staining pale skin. "No more distractions."

"Master! NO!" Victoria's voice from the hallway both relieved and horrified him.

_Master?_ He thought, his eyelids drooping against his will. He wanted to see her once more…

"Hm. You shouldn't be here, policegirl. It's almost dawn." The man said unapologetically.

"I don't care! Why did you do that?" She demanded. Yuki was almost able to smile as he felt her lifting him, drawing him against her chest.

"You have a decision to make." He responded, once again sounding amused. "I just hurried it along."

_Liar_. Yuki thought. _He just wanted her for himself…_

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered to him. "I don't know if this will work… Please don't hate me."

Once more he felt teeth against his neck and the pain became too much, what will he had to hold on to consciousness vanished.

Yuki's eyes opened to take in the familiar light fixture over his bed. _Shouldn't I be dead? I was dying…_

He sat up and touched his neck but there was no injury there. _A dream?_ He looked around and he caught sight of Victoria, asleep in a chair beside the bed. _This can't be real…_

When he lightly touched her hand she jumped and smiled nervously at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so… what happened?"

"Umm… yeah… that…." Her smile faded and she looked away from him. "I'm sorry, I really am, I just couldn't let you die like that. My Master wasn't happy about us being in this situation and he kind of… handles things his own way. I had to… umm…"

He rested a hand on her arm. "Just say it."

"Yukiyou'reavampire!" She said in a rush, cringing as if waiting for him to hit her or yell at her.

_I'm undead…_ He frowned and turned to sit on the side of the bed. Not entirely sure how to react but certainly not with the anger she feared. He reached out and took her hand. "You are still here. That is all that matters."

"What?" She looked at him as if he were insane. "Seriously?"

He gave her a faint smile. "I suppose there are other aspects that matter but only one I care about right now. I imagine your Master will be unhappy about this, too, and I am not looking forward to seeing him again. With you to help me I am sure I will adjust however I need to, though. I don't hate you, Victoria."

She relaxed visibly and smiled. "Well… now I'm afraid there's a big decision to make. Let me tell you more about the Hellsing Organization…"


End file.
